User talk:Notmyhandle
Welcome to Horror Film Wiki! Greetings Notmyhandle! Welcome to Horror Film Wiki. Thank you for . If you have any questions or suggestions, just contact a sysop through their talk page or post your question on the community portal, and they'd be happy to help. If you need help editing, check the Help contents. Please remember to sign your name on, and only on, talk pages by clicking or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field as this helps to document all of your hard work. Feel free to delete this message from your talk page if you like, or keep it for reference. }--Notmyhandle 23:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi NMH! My name is Nathan, and I'm a helper with Wikia's Entertainment team. We are big fans of your wiki and would like to help you make it grow. If there's anything we can do to help, or any questions you're not sure who to ask, feel free to leave me a message. I noticed you guys have a ton of awesome content, but not much showcasing it on the Main Page. In our experience, the Main Page is the first thing many wiki surfers come in contact with, and when they don't see much there, they tend to move on quickly. So putting up some snazzy images, maybe a couple links to the best or most popular pages, a little blurb regarding the goal of the wiki are all good ideas. If you need any help setting it up, feel free to ask. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:24, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I should have explained what I was doing and where those images came from. An old dead wiki, horror.wikia.com had a handful of pages and images that we didn't want to lose while closing it out. Since this is the best horror wiki on wikia, I was tasked with moving those pages and images here. So that's where they came from. None of the images had any original source material attached to them on the old wiki, so I can't say with any certainty where they're originally from. :You're right, I'm not used to licenses and permissions being an issue, as most of the other wikis I've worked with prefer to put the images up regardless until/if someone complains, at which point they take them down. (Complaints tend to be on the rare side). But I'll be mroe careful around here in the future. :I'm gonna start working on a new main page here in a bit, and I'll poke around for some .css fixes for those problems you mentioned after that. How do you feel about that yellow up at the top of the skin? We could change it to a blood red to match the logo, if you wanted to. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 07:17, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::So the main page is done, I moved it to the page of the site name, so the site name shows up at the top instead of 'Main Page'. (It's a common wikia trick that helps the google ranking). If you think of anything else you'd like to add there, I'm open for any suggestions. It's also now protected so that only Admins (Sysops) and above can mess with it, that way you won't get vandals on the main page, which is usually a likely candidate. ::I couldn't find any real .css tricks to fix that stuff, but I'll keep my eyes open in the future. ::Let me know what you think about changing the yellow. We could always use the blue-ish grey that's pretty prominent on the site instead of blood red too. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 08:59, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page / Css Hey there, I made some further mods to the css and main page, in an effort to get the links to show up better. What do you think about the main page colors? It'd be nice if the category links background was nice too, but I noticed you set it up the way it is, so I didn't want to mess with it. That light blue just doesn't seem to show up very well on white and the light grey. A friend of mine also suggested making the general background all black, to be more dramatic and make those awesome images in the header really pop. Plus, the links may show up a bit better, and black is pretty in line with horror in general. But that's not a small change, so I really don't blame you if you're opposed. Plus, it's your wiki, after all, I'm just here to help. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:19, 27 October 2008 (UTC) New Buttons 1. Thanks! I usually like adding to the edit buttons just above the edit box instead, but these will show up even for users who don't have javascript turned on. 2. The only place these buttons show up is on brand new User talk pages, (IP's too, of course). Any other kind of brand new page shouldn't see these buttons, like Bart Simpson and Talk:Bart Simpson, for example. If you do happen to see them elsewhere, than something is broken that I should probably fix. Does this change your feelings about them? The only real reason for the buttons is to help admins (if there are more here in the future) stay on top of welcomes. If you don't feel like you need or want them, they're easily uninstalled. 3. I can easily install some buttons above the edit box for films and characters, if you'd like to point me at pages you'd like to use for the base versions. Film and Character make the most sense for the first ones. 4. I do like the idea of using categories as actual functional pages, but I really don't like having "Category:" in the page title. We could probably set things up so that the "Category:" part in the title is hidden, and redirect the regular page name to the Category page, and we could probably also customize the text above the category article list so that it makes more sense as to what's in there too. My only hesitation is that doing all of that makes this site highly customized, which might make it off putting for users who have edited a lot in the past, but are looking for a new stomping grounds. So I guess I could say I'm torn. One side of me hates how under-used category pages can be, and the other side wants to conform to the general setup to keep things more simple. Either way, I think the Wes Craven page should at least have a link to the category on the page, if we don't make it a redirect. 5. Hope you don't mind the murderous knife I added as the favicon (at the top of the tab). The Image you upload over, if you wanted to change it, is Image:Favicon.ico. Be sure that you're uploading an .ico file, and that it's relatively small, (around 32x32px). That is, if you're wanting to change it. ;) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Talk:Horror Film Wiki Check it out, a guy has a question about the skin. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:56, 31 October 2008 (UTC) IP's and such Happy Halloween! I fully agree about IPs. We can even have IP edits turned off if you'd like. It helps keep vandalism down, and encourages users to log in in general, which is a great thing (especially since you don't see nearly as many ads if you're logged in). If we turn it off, then we can get rid of the welcome ip button and the ip welcome template, since there will no longer be a need for it. If you don't want to turn them off, maybe we should just change the welcome IP message to say something along the lines of 'thanks for editing, but it would be better if you logged in' or something. If you can find them, in helps to link to other wikis for movie actor and production pages. We usually do this on the comic wikis, like making links to Robert Downey Jr as Robert Downey Jr. Of course, we have the luxury of a whole separate wiki based solely on the movies, but you get what I mean. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:32, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Anons They'll be turned off sometime this week, probably today. I'll go ahead and disable all the Anon welcome stuff. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Still new to Wiki Greetings Notmyhandle, Thanks for fixing the image problem I was having with the InfoBox. Now I see that I don't need the IMAGE tag for the image. I'm not exactly sure how you want things as it seems like things are a little disorganized and from what I can tell you are trying to get things in order. I'm still getting use to Wiki's, but I have website/blog/forum design experience so i should get the hang of things fairly quick. I promise not to mess things up. Well you adding the infobox helps me, it seems to be something simple I can do right now to help out until i get the hang of things better. As you said it isn't the best fit for this wiki, but it looks good enough for now and it will make the movie pages a bit cleaner looking IMHO. I'll probably mess with things off and on as time permits, but I won't do anything that will mess everything up. Mudoogul 02:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Response to image uploads ... Ack! That seems like a lot of work just to upload an image. I understand why, but it is a little much for me right now until I get the hang of things better. Until then I just won't uploaded anymore images. Sorry for the problems. Mudoogul 16:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Something to give me a feel for doing wiki ... I hope you don't mind me leaving these messages, if so please say something. Would you be alright if I worked on a page for the movie Canucula, without having to worry about everything you want. I would like to get the feel for a whole page, but don't want to have to worry that I'm doing something wrong. The reason I'm going to use Canucula is because I'm good friends with Anthony DP Mann, the guy who created the movie. I was the first person in the States to even get a copy (signed even!). Anthony DP Mann and Kings Town Ted host a podcast called Horror Etc. I run their forum, designed there new website (which they will change to on episode 100), and I've even guest hosted on their show. Anthony would have no problem at all with me using any images or information about his movie. Anyway, I thought I'd ask you first. Mudoogul 00:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Images Hmm, sorry about that. I'd move them myself but I don't see the Move button, so I guess non-admins can't move files on this wiki. AlessaGillespie 07:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Correct. --Notmyhandle 08:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Copying No, I did not do any copying from Wikipedia. Most of the Underworld pages I did not do any writing on at all, and those that I did were mostly minor changes that in no way connect to Wikipedia. My Silent Hill character pages may seem a little similar to the character pages on the Silent Hill wikia, but that's because I wrote those pages there too. And even then, I changed a good portion of the wording. Yes, the wording on the Underworld pages is straight from Wikipedia, but I didn't write that. AlessaGillespie 08:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: User: Lord Crayak/Sandbox 2‎ Oh no, its fine. I was just blanking it to start the article I was working on over from scratch. You could delete User: Lord Crayak/Sandbox 3 though, since I probably don't need more than two. -- Lord Crayak 17:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The Last Halloween Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series is a fan-made parody of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and the admins have kept it on the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki. A fan film with actual special effects and a professional actor deserves its spot here as much as Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged does there. It is just as notable as Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, maybe even more so. Ok, I'll try the Halloween wiki, specifically about Michael Myers instead of horror films in general. Pretty much the only article in there is on Michael Myers, so I've got some work to do with the movies and characters. Ghostkaiba297 15:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Editing? I might sound silly, but whenever I seem to edit a page, it doesn't look right. So far, I've started the page on Candyman, but I'm afraid to finish for making it look even worse. >__< Any advice? I thought you would be the best to help me. --TheDreamChild 14:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You Oh thanks so much. :) Halloween timelines It's a known fact that H20 retconned the middle films and to pretend otherwise is living in denial. It also requires you to ignore a series of canon comic books which actively contradict 4 - 6. Since these comics are based on a film series and are extensions of the characters' biographies, there is no reason we can't cover them on a film wiki. You and Hero seem more concerned about bending Halloween continuity to fit your own fan fiction timeline than accurately covering established Halloween canon. Hero's Jimmy Lloyd article, for example, is 50% fanwank. Delete the pages if you want, I'm tired of arguing about this, although I don't appreciate being treated so dismissively considering the good work I've contributed to this wiki. I've copied the pages to my user space, where I can read and edit them in privacy, and I ask you to leave them and the images alone. Paul730 14:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :H20 specifically removed 4-6 from continuity; as you pointed out, Michael Myers went missing in 1978 instead of going to Ridgemont. The Thorn mythology is completely ignored. Also, Laurie has a teenage son, with no mention of Jamie Lloyd (who would be roughly the same age as John) or any logical reason she would abandon one child and keep the other (John was born in 1981, but in Halloween 4, Laurie Strode didn't die until 1987). Trust me, the timelines are intended to be separate, despite all the crazy fan fiction people have written to try and link them together. :As for the comics, they are set in the same continuity as H20 and Resurrection. Look at this and various other quotes I posted on Hero's talk page: "Those who know the films will know that there are three continuities within the original series. Halloween III was a standalone story, not related to the other films, and parts 4, 5 and 6 were written out of continuity by the seventh film, Halloween: H20. Our comics are set within the universe begun by the original two films and continued into Halloween: H20 onwards" That's coming from the official Halloween Comics website, which is supported by the film studio. I think the comics are relevant on this site when we're writing character biographies. Michael Myers is primarily a film character, but comic books do form an important part of his story and we shouldn't exlude that information from his biography. :I'm sorry if you feel I need to "calm down" but put yourself in my shoes. It's not my fault Halloween continuity is so complicated, I didn't write these films. I just came here trying to cover the characters' history in as clear and accurate a fashion as possible. I've made an effort to write the articles as neutrally as possible; no favouring one timeline over the other. But I still get people arguing with me and threatening to delete my hard work. Obviously I'm going to get frustrated. Paul730 19:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) StePHen or SteVen? Hi! I was just wondering what the correct spelling would be for the name of Jamie Lloyd's son in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. I personally spell it SteVen, because that is what the DVD subtitles say. However, as there are wanted pages for both Stephen Lloyd and Steven Lloyd, I was wondering how the name should be spelled by the whole wiki to prevent confusion. Are You Still Around? Hey NMH, I'm back! Just curious if you are still around. There are some changes I want to make but want your input first. Mudoogul 11:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Killer Cobbler can you see the list of the films i have a title called Killer Cobbler (2015 film)? it's a movie i making is with screenwriting (story, Dialogue) and storyboarding, Joe Dante will be the director of Killer Cobbler in no time. i will be the actor in this movie. but in the scene i go inside the Cobbler's house he went potty and have some potatoes for lunch and a human head taxidermy scared him and all the humans in the cobbler's house are all dead in Taxidermy. Scream 5 has not been announced yet would you mind having that page deleted some one created a Scream 5 page and the movie has not been announced yet they don't have a writer director or cast so would you please have that page deleted. MrRattlesnake101 18:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, My name is Peter and I'm the content production manager at Wikia. I came across your wiki recently and thought I'd let you know that I think it's great! Was wondering if I could help you out on it- would like to offer you some main page design help as well as a few ideas for improving your SEO/traffic. Let me know if any of this sounds interesting to you! Thanks, Peter 21:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello there. I am a huge horror movie fan and wouldn't mind helping to keep an eye on this place as I have plenty of computer time on my hands. I'm (the most active) admin on the Scream Wiki and would love to help out over here as well. Let me know. Thank you! SeleneGoddess89 08:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Enabling Top 10 List Functionality Hi, I'm the Programming Manager for Entertainment at Wikia. We'd like to run a Nightmare on Elm Street-related contest in a post on your wiki, and were wondering if you all would consider''' enabling top 10 lists''' functionality. It would allow us to run the contest, and is typically a good way to increase wiki traffic. Please let me know as soon as possible -- you can leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! Brian 18:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC)